


Tinted Glass Walls

by Two_Two_1b



Series: The Walls Series [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anal Sex, Competition, Consenting Adults, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Two_Two_1b/pseuds/Two_Two_1b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Suse<br/>A few months into their new arrangement with Lestrade, Daddy is on a very long trip, so Da has the little ones for himself. While Da is in the kitchen, they argue about who gets to have Da's cock inside them. What will happen, when Da gets back and finds them competing against each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinted Glass Walls

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that everyone in this story is a CONSENTING ADULT. John and Sherlock enjoy AGEPLAY. They pretend to be Jonny and Sherly. Sherlock likes to PRETEND to be a girl. Please don't read this, if you are offended by DADDY KINK. Mycroft and Lestrade like to PRETEND to be Sherly's and Jonny's Daddies. It is SEXUAL.
> 
>  
> 
> This is for the lovely Suse, who not only prompted this, but is also my amazing beta. I adore you!

"I was a super-duper awesome girl today, Jonny, so I get to have Da in me," Sherly said with unwavering authority.

"I've been better, Sherly. I always eat my vegetables and Da likes me more."

"No, he doesn't. I'm his little girl and he loves me the most." Ever since Da left to prepare dinner, Jonny and Sherly had been arguing in the garden. The sun was already going down, turning the light in the garden with its tinted glass walls golden. Daddy was on a long trip, but he said Da could handle them.

"That's not true!" Jonny yelled. He was getting angry and tears gathered in his eyes.

"Well, I get Da in me, not you," Sherly replied haughtily.

"No, I'm better than you. Da will want to be in me."

"You're not better than me, Jonny. I'm better than you in anything."

Angry tears fell down Jonny's cheek. "Then we have a competition. Whoever wins will get Da inside. Ok?"

"What kind of competition?" Sherly was intrigued.

"Well, a race for one. And who can throw the ball further. Oh and who can make a higher tower of sand. Alright?"

"Alright. Let's start with the race. Starting point is by the swings and then we run once around the garden. Whoever reaches the swings first wins. Then we build our sand towers. We only get one bucket of water each, as soon as one tower falls the other wins."

"Ok. Then we each throw the blue ball three times, the one who gets furthest wins that one."

oOoOoOo

Da was making his little one's dinner. He enjoyed being the caretaker, while Mycroft was away on a business trip. It had already been two weeks and he would probably be gone for another two. It was Mycroft, who suggested, that Gregory, John and Sherlock met for a play-date. Gregory was proud to know that Mycroft trusted him with this. Trusted him to take care of his little angels. He knew, he was already part of their family, but Jonny and Sherly were still Mycroft's first. He thought this was a big step in their relationship. Inside the flat, just as well as outside.

Mycroft and he had sort of dated for the past months. Spending as much time together as their busy lives allowed. Inside the flat they were Daddy and Da, equals, who took care of Jonny and Sherly. Outside the engaged in great conversations and both of them enjoyed watching old spy movies together. In bed, Gregory liked to take charge, though and Mycroft was slowly learning to submit to him.

He smiled, thinking about the last time. He had Mycroft trussed up in his favourite black rope and had fucked him so well, Mycroft came twice and a third time after being released from the rope. Anyway, back to his task, he cut up a pineapple for dessert, put the pieces in little bowls and finished by adding a spoonful of whipped cream.

The chicken rice stir-fry on the stove was on low to keep warm, dessert ready and on the table. He wiped his hands clean on a tea towel and then went to the garden. When he approached it, he could already hear yelling and shouting. The two of them had played so nicely together when he had left, he wondered what happened in the meantime.

He pushed open the door to the garden to see Sherly and Jonny stand in the sand-box. Sherly had a large tower in front of her, while Jonny's obviously had just crashed down.

"You pushed it. You broke my tower, Sherly! That's not fair!" Jonny yelled. Jonny had won the race, even though Sherly had longer legs. He was very proud of that, but Sherly obviously wasn't too happy to have lost the race.

"Nu-uh, I didn't. Just 'cause you can't build a great tower like me."

"You are really, really mean, Sherly. I'm gonna tell Da."

He turned only to find his Da in the doorway, watching them arguing.

"What's wrong with you guys? When I left you played quietly with each other."

"We have a competition, Da," Jonny murmured.

"What for?" Da asked.

"Who gets to have you inside. Jonny says that you like him more and that's why he gets your penis tonight. But I know, I'm your little girl and you like **me** best," Sherly answered.

Da chuckled. "You guys, stop fighting. I love you both so much. I'm sure we can figure something out later. Let's go eat first."

They went to get dinner, but the mood was tense. Sherly and Jonny kept quiet, each fuming.

"Now, Jonny and Sherly, stop scowling and sulking. What if I tell you that I can do both of you?"

Jonny looked happy, but Sherly narrowed her eyes.

"Who get's you first, Da? Wanna go first."

Jonny immediately glared at his sister and declared: "No! I get to go first. Who said that you could go first, meaniehead?"

"Well, I might have a clever idea. I saw that your room is a little messy. So whoever tidies up their side the fastest, gets me first. It's a win-win thing, cuties. I get a clean room and even though one of you isn't first, he still gets me in the end." He winked at his little ones, who nodded in assent.

After dinner they enjoyed some cuddle time on the sofa. Sherly and Jonny docile and their sweet selves again. Then they went to their room. It was really messy from a day of playing, but Jonny and Sherly started to tidy up right away.

Da enjoyed watching them clean their room. They were so eager, they were running back and forth. Stuffed toys were hastily thrown into the princessy or soldiery chests, costumes put back into wardrobes and games were put back into the shelves. In her haste, Sherly almost wasn't able to put the nurse costume back on a hanger and into the wardrobe and Jonny dropped a puzzle accidently twice.

In the end it was a near miss with Sherly finishing first. Jonny scouled, but was appeased when Da promised him he would get a prostate massager while waiting.

In the big bed, Sherly enjoyed the attention her Da gave her. The preparation was careful and thorough. His attention almost completely on her, when he showered her with lots of kisses and murmured praise. She came with a soft noise, which had Da panting with the need to come. But he had promised his little boy that he would have him, too, so he concentrated on a mathematic problem for a minute to take the edge off.

Jonny, who had been leaking pre-cum, because of the massager eagerly waited for his Da to take him as well. His preparation wasn't quite as diligent and intensive, so soon Da entered him and thrust into his little boy with abandon. Jonny came first. His shout triggered Da and this time he didn't hold back and plunged deep into Jonny and spurted his release into his boy.

Sated, Sherly got the phone from the living-room and together they called Daddy. The little ones told him all about their day, their competitions and Da's loving care. A lot of _I love you's_ and air kisses were exchanged, before the called ended and the lights were turned off. They fell asleep clutching each other and smiles on their faces.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, prompts, suggestions, ideas, etc. are always welcome.  
> You seriously make my day with any of the above.


End file.
